Evidence For Our Investigation
by October Petrelli
Summary: Take a look at the evidence VFD has found for their investigation. They're mostly conversations between the Baudelaires and the Quagmires or journal entries and other stuff like that. R&R please
1. The Chat

Unfortunate Conversations

BookWorm13... Klaus Baudelaire

NutinsImpossible... Violet Baudelaire

LuvMy4Teeths... Sunny Baudelaire

PoetryTriplet13... Isadora Quagmire

GreenNoteBook13... Duncan Quagmire

ThoughtOfAsDead... Quigley Quagmire

It's later in the lives of the Baudelaires and the Quagmires where they have found places to live with new, helpful, careful, loveable gardians. Both families have mansions again and keep in touch often. We had found this conversation in a chatroom shared by only the 3 Baudelaires and the 3 Quagmires...no one else. We are using this conversation to help us in our investigation of the missing Baudelaire. But we added a few things in the conversation...like what sounds they might have heard while talking to each other. But that's ALL we added. Nothing else.

**(NutinsImpossible has signed on)**

**(NutinsImpossible has entered the room)**

**NutinsImpossible: **Hey everyone, sry I couldn't come online earlier.

**ThoughtOfAsDead:** It's alright.

**PoetryTriplet13:** Where were you?

**NutinsImpossible: **Fixing an invention that broke down.

**BookWorm13: **which invention was that?

**NutinsImpossible: **The mechanical shoe shiner.

**LuvMy4Teeths: **Good invent.

**BookWorm13**: Yeah that was a good invention.

**GreenNoteBook13**: How'd it brake down?

**NutinsImpossible:** I really don't know...It looks like part of it was burnt or something.

**LuvMy4Teeths:** Weird

**PoetryTriplet13:** wow Sunny you're very good at typing!

**LuvMy4Teeths: **tanx

**ThoughtOfAsDead:** yes! she has gotten very good!

**GreenNoteBook13:** Wait...how can all 3 of u be on at once?

**BookWorm13: **We each have a computer in our rooms

**GreenNoteBook13: **oh...

**PoetryTriplet13: **really? we do too!

**NutinsImpossible: **Cool! Isnt it great though? we don't have to fight over 1 computer anymore.

**LuvMy4Teeths: **lol

**ThoughtOfAsDead: **lol

_(sound of footsteps upstairs)_

**BookWorm13: **Umm...violet...sunny...did u hear that?

**LuvMy4Teeths:** Here wut?

**NutinsImpossible:** I didn't hear anything...

**BookWorm13: **It sounds like someone is walking upstairs above my room.

**ThoughtOfAsDead:** Wait... r u 3 sure that olaf and his troupe r in jail?

**PoetryTriplet13:** Who said they were in jail? I thought they were dead.

**NutinsImpossible: **yeah me too

_(sound of footsteps on same floor)_

**BookWorm13: **Violet! I think there's someone in our house! cuz now I hear them on this floor

**LuvMy4Teeths: **herenutin

**NutinsImpossible:** I don't hear anything either...r u sure it's not the workers working outside?

**BookWorm13: **I'm surrfghjkl;'

**GreenNoteBook13: **wut?

**NutinsImpossible: **Klaus?

**LuvMy4Teeths: **u tare?

**PoetryTriplet13: **Klaus!

**ThoughtOfAsDead: **hellooooooooo...

**BookWorm13:** is this working?

**PoetryTriplet13: **is wut working?

**BookWorm13: **yes it is!...ur precious "well read" geek is...tied up at the moment...

**NutinsImpossible: **who is this?

**PoetryTriplet13: **OMG!

**BookWorm13: **Well Violet my sweet...just walk down the hall and you'll find out...

**LuvMy4Teeths: **Violet no!

**BookWorm13: **...too late...

(**BookWorm13 has left the room)**

**(BookWorm13 has signed off)**

_(sound of glass breaking in Klaus' room)_


	2. Evidence From the Disguised

That same day, we sent out one of our volunteers who was disguised as a police officer. She blended in perfectly with all the commotion. There were police officers and police cars all around the mansion. She said there had been detectives in themansion also. When she entered the mansion she went straight up to the room of the captured Klaus and sure enough, there was broken glass on the floor next to the window. The window had been broken as an escape route. A phrase which here means, "A route used for escaping."

She then told us that the detectives were staring to come into the room, so she left and went to find the 2 female Baudelaires who were sitting on their front porch being comforted by the Quagmire triplets. Our volunteer had brought along a tape recorder and was taping their conversation with one of the police officers.

_(Tape starts)_

**Officer: **Ok so lets start from the beginning.

**Violet: **The VERY beginning?

**Officer: **Yes, Violet. Tell me everything that happened.

**Violet:** Well, my siblings and I were at Briny Beach when we got the news from Mr. Poe that our-

**Officer: **No no no…not that beginning. The whole city knows that story. The start of when this kidnapping of your brother happened.

**Violet:** Oh…well my siblings and I and our best friends here, were talking online to each other and, well…here's our conversation.

_(ruffling of paper)_

_(large pause)_

**Officer: **Hmm…interesting…here, put this with the rest of our evidence.

_(Here the officer gives the paper to our volunteer)_

**Isadora: **Um…excuse me sir…but do you know for sure if…umm…_(whispers)_ Count Olaf…is dead?

**Officer: **Yes, we're sure. We know we have the right person this time. One eyebrow…eye-tattooed ankle.

**Quigley**_ (or possibly Duncan_**):…**and the rest of his troupe?

**Officer:** Well, some were burned at the stake and some were put in jail.

**Sunny:** Escapay?

**Violet: **Um…Did any of the ones that were put in jail, escape?

**Officer: **Not that I know of.

_(large pause)_

**Duncan**_(or possibly Quigley)_Well, which ones were put in jail?

**Officer: **_(Here the officer pulls a notebook out of his pocket and flips through a few pages) _Uh…the one with hooks for hands…I guess his name is Fernald; Fiona, I think is his girlfriend or his sister or something; and the rest were either burned at the stake or…couldn't be found.

**Isadora: **Couldn't be found?

**Violet: **Which ones couldn't be found?

**Officer:** _(Here the officer flips the page over)_ Well, the two women with white faces, a bald man with a big nose, a really big guy…or woman, the doctor, and…Esme Squalor bailed herself out of jail.

_(larger silence)_

**Sunny:** Some died…

**Violet: **Yeah, you're right Sunny. Some did die.

**Officer: **_(Here the Officer pulls a pen out of his shirt pocket) _Which ones? I need to right this down.

_(Off to the side, Duncan and Isadora are taking notes)_

**Violet: **Well, the big person died in a fire at Heimlich Hospital, and the bald man died in a fire at Caligari Carnival…and…the doctor…oh!...Doctor Orwell died from a machine at the Lucky Smells Lumbermill.

**Officer: **Thank you Violet. _(Here the Officer supposively turns around)_ Hey! Are you using our good tape recorders! Turn that off! You'll waste the battery.

_(Tape ends)_


	3. The Commonplace Page

The detectives in this town aren't very good, so they were in and out of Klaus's room faster than words could come out of Captain Widdershins mouth. They said they didn't find anything important but our volunteer proved them wrong pretty quickly. After the officer told her to turn off the tape recorder, she went back up into the mansion and back into Klaus's room. She looked over by the computer where Klaus had sat the second before he was taken away once again. On the desk the computer was sitting on, was the blue commonplace notebook that Quigley had given to Klaus when they were at the burnt down VFD headquarters a while back. It was open to a certain page and it was dated that same day Klaus was kidnapped.

So he could have been researching while talking to his siblings and the triplets. Here's what the page looked like.

Is Count Olaf Alive?

Burned at stake

could have escaped

didn't find a corps after the burning

Girlfriend Esme Squalor, bailed self out (probably jail)

Esme's Husband Jerome Squalor could not be contacted

Troupe members:

Fernald (Hook-handed man)…………..jail  
Fiona Widdershins (sadly)…………….jail

White faced women (2)………………..walked out on troupe

Bald man (big nose)…………………...Dead

Intermediate gender (BIG)…………….Dead

Hugo (hunchback)……………………..?

Colette (contortionist)………………….?

Kevin (ambidextrous)………………….?

Carmelita (PPS student)………………..? (with Olaf or Esme probablly)

Non-Troupe members (but in cahoots with C.O.):

Esme G.G. Squalor (city's 6th most important financial advisor)……..bailed self out of jail (don't know where at now)

Man with beard but no hair (deep voice)………..?

Woman with hair but no beard (deep voice)……..?

**A/N: uhhh...crap...i forgot what i was gonna say...**


End file.
